


Room with a View

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: feedmykink, M/M, Other, Sweet/Hot Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A director's cut from the fic <b>A Road Covered with Blood</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Room with a View

_**Award!**_

  
_"Room With A View"_ (and thanks to whomever came up with a title for this piece!) has won Judges Choice for Round Seven of [](http://community.livejournal.com/forbiddenawards/profile)[**forbiddenawards**](http://community.livejournal.com/forbiddenawards/) ! Also, I just realized that I never posted it here, so in addition to seeing my very pretty award and reading the super wonderful judges' comments, you also get to read the story! YAY!

  


  


_Room With A View by [](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevendeadlyfun**](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/)   
Xander like I've never seen him before! This is a great look into what might've been (or should've been, whatever you may think!). Spike looks on and is given some relief of his own. _

Pairing: Spike/Xander, mentions of Buffy (you'll see what I mean)

Rating: Hrm...sigh. I guess NC-17 since it's pr0n....

A/N: Written for the Sweet/Hot Challenge even though I still can't win...this was originally supposed to be a scene in [A Road Covered With Blood](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=sevendeadlyfun&keyword=A+Road+Covered+with+Blood+%28Spike/Xander%29&filter=all). This ended up not happening there for plot reasons. Which, let me just say, sucks. I hate when plot gets in the way of porn.

  
My lips are burning, stinging little pricks of pain from my teeth. Staring at her, damp from her exertions has me so fuckin' hard I'm shaking. I can almost taste the sweetness that's trickling from her. The juice that coats her thighs smells of salt and cherries, a girl musk that's driving me bloody insane.

The buzz whirr of her toy fills my ears, and the sight of that shiny metallic length sawing in and out is all I can see. She's not the Slayer anymore, barely even Buffy. She's sex heat lust, dripping cunt and puffy nipples. Lips parted for soft moans and breathy gasps when her finger slips teasingly over her clit.

A hand slithers around my waist, firm and possessive. Was so wrapped up in the beautiful show I didn't hear footsteps, and now I'm caught. I stiffen, waiting for the rain of blows. But, all I get is teeth lodged firmly in my neck as that hand teases its way down my belly.

One by one the buttons of my jeans pop open, and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. My prick springs free, and the warm air on my hot skin makes me shiver. Or maybe it's that talented hand, spinning circles in the liquid on my head.

"She'll never want you." Whispered dangerously low and seductive in my ear. "She'll never want this" and that hand, oh god that hand pinches my foreskin sharply.

"I know what you dream about, Spike," and lips fasten onto my throat, sucking roughly. "I've heard you, moaning and cursing in your sleep. Seen you, waking up with a sticky belly and empty arms. Bet it fucking hurts, not to get what you want."

His other hand is moving, molasses slow, towards my nipples. I can't stop myself from thrusting forward, wanting that touch. I need to be touched, seen, known. It's my fucking disease. Just like her.

"I want you," he moans into my skin as he rocks his thick cock into my ass. "I'd take you and keep you, chain your skinny pale ass down and ride you for hours."

I'm vibrating with arousal, surrounded by sex. She's reaching for it now, legs stiffly outstretched, body taut with frustration. A good hard cum just out of reach, sitting in her belly and fogging her brain. Another finger dips in, rubbing wet walls with a vicious ferocity. It hurts, wound so tight around you and you're begging for that release.

I'm begging now and he's panting, both of us caught in the undertow of fuck. He's tugging my sac, and his words are inside me, spreading me open just as well as any cock.

"Want to taste you, Spike. Wrap my lips around this pretty cock and take it all the way down my throat," he confesses thickly. "You aren't the only one with dreams. I've heard it a thousand times, jacking my cock while you scream my name. I have so many dreams."

Slayer's begging now, crying out for Angel. I can only choke back my own words, remembering how good his thick length felt. Wondering how good Xander's would feel. Would he hurt me, slide in on slick blood and tears?

He's promising me pain, ropes and knives intermingle with words of love. He's slamming into me now, his own body driving him. I can see the picture he paints, feel the ropes on my wrists.

I thrust forward, my hips keeping rhythm with the Slayer's. I'm fucking her, he's fucking me, we're all bloody well fucked. I'm so close now, the pleasure sliding up me and pushing to get out.

"I'll bleed for you," he tells me as his nail grazes my slit. "Paint you with jizz and blood, make you damn well mine, Spike."

Just like that, I'm spilling, eyes closing as my body thaws and my brain slows. The pulses in my cock reverberate through my body, and this is the closest I ever get to being alive. I fight to open my eyes, wanting to see her face wreathed in the shimmering light of pleasure. To see his face, brown eyes unfocused and lips lax. I want to kiss him.

He feathers a kiss near my brow, and strokes me lightly. I open my mouth, trying to force out words. He leans into me and tells me good-bye. My eyes spring open and I see Buffy licking her own fingers, smiling dazedly. He's gone.


End file.
